


Illuminate

by KnifeofIce



Category: Ookiku Furikabutte | Big Windup!
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-06
Updated: 2014-08-06
Packaged: 2018-02-11 23:41:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 461
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2087457
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KnifeofIce/pseuds/KnifeofIce
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Done for #oofuri_69min on twitter. Prompt: Summer Matsuri</p>
            </blockquote>





	Illuminate

“We should have a team bonding night!” chirped up Sakaeguchi. “A lot of the bigger high schools do fun activities weekly to boost team morale.”

It wasn’t a bad suggestion by any means. In fact, it seemed to be a great idea, considering there was a matsuri a week after the idea was brought up. They all agreed to wear yukata, to get more in the spirit. (“Besides,” Izumi pointed out, “it might be our only chance to wear something other than practice clothes after school for a while.” All had nodded, no doubt minds wandering to what kind of hellish training schedule Coach Momoe had in store for them when they returned to practice the next week.)

Hanai looked around at his teammates, all in yukata of various toned down colors (save for Tajima—black with bright blue and silver vertical stripes. Hanai could only imagine that Tajima hadn’t had to shop for a new one since he was younger. He absolutely did not say that out loud). His eyes settled on the back of the neck of the person in front of him. Seeing Suyama turn to start talking to Sakaeguchi made him turn away quickly, suddenly finding the brightly decorated booths interesting. His cheeks began to burn.

 _This is ridiculous I can’t even_ look _at him now?_

Slowly, the others peeled away from the group—Abe and Mihashi heading towards a takoyaki stand, most likely at their pitcher’s request. Hanai saw the brief, hesitant brush of their hands as they promised to catch up,  Abe leaning over to whisper something in the other’s ear. He rolled his eyes. Did they think they were being discreet?

Was  _he_  being discreet? The extra study sessions together, lunch outings, and simple walks around the neighborhood…was he being obvious? Could other people tell? Could  _Suyama_  tell?

Tajima eagerly pulled some people towards a game booth, he and Izumi making bets on who would win. Nishihiro and Oki excused themselves to get something sweet. Dusk was settling into night, bright reds and pinks fading into dark blues and violets, fireflies starting to blink around them.

A warm hand closed suddenly around his, snapping him out of his trance of lights, smells and sounds. Suyama smiled over at Hanai, who was so sure his face would set aflame despite the humidity of the night.  

“Should we find somewhere to watch the fireworks?” he asked, something playful in his eyes that made Hanai’s knees feel weak.

And when they burst into the sky, Hanai suddenly didn’t mind that the whole situation felt way too much like the shoujo manga that his sisters read, even when Suyama leaned in with a chaste kiss, taking away the little bit of breath that caught in his throat.  


End file.
